The Alchemist and his Demon
by Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse are still in pursuit of the Philosopher's Stone. A while back, they met a young Demon Alchemist who calls herself Laramie Zildjian. Together, they all continue to hunt for the Stone. However...they're having more trouble than usual with the Homunculi, and are making even more dangerous enemies than ever...Will they succeed? Or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Yup, it's me~ And I'm writing two stories at once! My Kuroshitsuji one, and this one! Now...I also have an OC for this one. Her name is Laramie Zildjian, a State Alchemist who really needs a code name... You guys will find out what her abilities are in the story, and maybe you can help on a codename before i think of one. And trust me...I can think of things pretty fast, but I will give you a chance...**

**Now, I will tell you right now: I am only in the middle of FMA so...bear with me for mistakes! I will change and edit when I get further along!**

**ANYWHO! Let's get this started, shall we? Please R&R when you're done reading this!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY IMAGES OR CHARACTERS EXCEPT LARAMIE...and the creepy guy in this chapter...FMA BELONGS TOTALY TO...WHOEVER THE HELL MADE IT! **

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, _

_something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In _

_those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth." _

~Alphonse Elric, _Fullmetal Alchemist_

/ / / / / / / /

"BROTHER!" Alphonse Elric's voice cried out in despair as he watched his older brother colapse, his body bleeding from multiple slash wounds across his chest and back.

Edward Elric's body hit the ground with a dull _thud_, and stayed still, the crimson blood forming a small pool around the blonde.

The person who had been fighting with the Fullmetal Alchemist gave a scoff. "Pathetic," he said, giving a sigh in disappointment. "_This _is the runt who's supposed to defeat me?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Alphonse watched for any signs of annoyance from his brother, as Edward hated to be called small, but there was no response. Ed's body stayed still, with not even a twitch or any tension.

The man gave a laugh. "You see? I am un-killable! Not even the famous Fullmetal Alchemist could beat me!" he said, his icy blue eyes glinting with satisfaction. "And now," he started, raising his large claymore over the fallen blonde.

"No! Stop! Don't touch him!" Alphonse protested, though unable to do anything, as his head was seperated from his body, which was only God knows where. "BROTHER!"

In an instant, the sharp clang of metel rang through the warehouse.

"Psych!" Edward's cocky voice said, as he stood up slowly while managing to keep his attacker at bay, his golden eyes glinting.

"W-WHAT?!" the man said, ice-blue eyes wide with shock.

The golden-eyed blonde forced his automail blade away from the claymore, jumping to the side as the sword clashed down to where he had been mere miliseconds ago.

The young Alchemist landed a few feet away, his golden eyes glaring daggers at his oponent. "Is that all you got, Pops?" he said in that defiant tone of his.

The man brought up his claymore, and rested it on his shoulder, staring at the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Heh...you got some skill, I'll give you that. But look at yourself, boy. You're covered in wounds, and I can almost guarantee you're pretty much at your limits. But I do congradulate you, boy. You have made it farthur than any oponent I've ever faced. However...," he said, a smile now on his scarred face, "good luck had to end sometime," he finished, and Edward let out a scream, falling to his knees with his arms in front of him to support him.

The scarred man gave a small 'tch' and walked over until he was a foot in front of Edward. "You were so intent on attacking me, you didn't even realize that I had poisoned my blade on that last back slash I gave ya. Honestly, how reckless you are, boy. But even so...you are weak at the moment, and that," he said, placing the tip of his blade at the blonde's throat, "is my advantage."

Edward's breathing had become labored, and his vision was starting to go black around the edges, however...that didn't stop him from at least trying to get back up.

But the scarred man didn't want to allow that. As soon as Ed tried to stand up, he lifted his booted foot up to the blonde's chest, and shoved him back onto the ground, pinning the injured boy beneath his foot.

"Pathetic...," he said, adding slight pressure to Edward's chest, causing the teen to yelp slightly in pain. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Edward Elric..."

Edward remained still for a moment, then that cocky smirk of his returned. "Hey...mind giving a hand here?" he asked to no one.

"What?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah, I know...but ya gotta learn not to trust me on those kind of things, Lare..."

"Who are you talking to?" the scarred man asked, adding more pressure to Edward's chest, making the teen yelp loudly in pain, but during that small outburst of pain, the person he had been talking to heard it, and the glass windows behind the scarred man instantly shattered and his weight was removed from Edward as something large and white tackled him to the ground.

The young Alchemist sat up that instant, and loked over to his right, wincing slightly as the sudden movement caused fiery pain to shoot through hs person.

There, pinning the scarred man down with one paw, was a snow-white wolf as tall as a modern day school bus, and it had a dark red upside down trinity knot on its forehead.

When the creature looked at Edward, he gave a small, sheepish smile, and a small chuckle. "Hey Laramie..."

**Eh...I'm gonna ask you...did this suck? The answer: YES! YES IT DID! Yeah, I know, I know... But the point is, I got chapter one done! Now, I was having trouble on whether to continue this chapter, or to let it stop right here. And, being the horrible writer I am, I decided to leave off here...just to give y'all a LITTLE suspense...if you even care to read this...ANYWHO! Please R&R if ya want a second chapter! **

**Grell- FIVE REVIEWS GETS YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Me- Eh...Grell? This is Fullmetal Alchemist...**

**Grell- So...?**

**Me- THIS IS NOT BLACK BUTLER!**

**Grell- And...?**

**Edward- I think she's trying to say 'Save your comments for the Black Butler story', Grell...**

**Grell- But...I like this one better...**

**Me- ...Go...back to the other story right now...**

**Grell- Ugh...FINE! *leaves***

**Me/Ed- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY PEOPLES! Well...I changed my mind...I don't need five reviews to post the next chapter. Mainly because I am bored, it's like eight at night, and I really wanna get this story rolling. **

**Sooo...yep! Here be Chapter Two! PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP R&R!**

**I do not own any characters of Fullmetal Alchemist except for Laramie and the creepy guy in the last chapter...**

**OH! AND I GOT A CODENAME FOR HER! Yay me~**

**Laramie's codename is the 'Demon Wolf Alchemist'.**

**Eh...got off subject there...ENJOY!**

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, _

_something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In _

_those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth." _

~Alphonse Elric, _Fullmetal Alchemist_

/ / / / / /

"Hey Laramie...," Edward said, giving the white wolf a sheepish smile.

The wolf, Laramie, narrowed her violet eyes at the blonde. _Edward...would you care to explain why you look half-dead and Alphonse is missing his body?_ a female voice said, clear as daylight, though no one spoke...well...through their mouth, that is.

"Eh...we were...," Edward started, seeming to be having some trouble with coming up something at least half-way believable.

_Nevermind, I'll tell you. You were being the reckless teenager you are, and because of that, you nearly lost your life, and therefore nearly left your brother alone! _Laramie snapped, growling slightly.

"Oh, I'M being reckless?! LOOK AT YOU OVER THERE! YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! AGAIN!"

Laramie looked down at this, and nearly got impaled in the chest by the scarred man's concealed dagger. Luckily, she moved out of the way just in time, and suffered no more than a small cut.

The scarred man stood, a small chuckle rising within him. Then he let it out, the sound enough to drive a sane person somewhat off the edge...if they weren't experienced in the crazy shit most Alchemists go through, that is...

"Oh, I do love it when friends fight...," he said, retrieving his fallen claymore. "It makes it easier to kill them...they would be too mad at eachother to even attempt to help the other..."

"Yeah? I highly doubt that one," Edward said, smacking his hands together, the automail blade returning.

_Same here..._Laramie said, giving a small shrug.

The man laughed, and charged for the two.

Laramie gave a small sigh, and turned to her human form: a pale skinned 16-year-old with white hair that went down to the middle of her back and violet eyes. She faced the man, and as he went to bring his sword in a side-slash, she grabbed his wrist, twisting it so that he dropped the claymore.

The scarred man let out a yelp as he struggled to get his wrist free.

"Ya know...," Laramie began, "I don't take kindly to people who decide to hurt Edward in any way, shape, or form..."

There was a sickening crack, and blood spilled onto the floor of the building, followed by a shout of pain.

The man dropped to the ground, holding his hand...eh...well, his forearm actually; his hand was broken off his body...

Laramie tossed the useless body part aside, and her cold violet gaze setteled upoon the man. "Now then...shall I give him further punishment, Edward?" she asked.

"Not unless he tells us where Al's body is...," the blonde responded, going to pick up Alphonse's head.

"Are you gonna throw me at him, Brother?" the armored head said, a small sweat drop adorning his features.

"Nah...this time you're good," Edward said, smiling slightly.

"Thank goodness," the younger brother said with relief.

Ed gave a small laugh at that.

"So then, sir...will you tell us willingly, or do I have to break your other hand off?" the femal Alchemist asked, a slight sweetness to her voice.

"I-I'm not telling!" the man said, trying so hard yet failing so miserably to keep the slight panic out of his voice.

"Tch...that's too bad. And here I thought I could at the very least save you the trouble of trying to get out of here with no hands... Ah well, can't be helped," she said, grabbing hold of the other's hand.

"No no no! Alright! I'll tell ya! just don't rip my other hand off!" the man said in a pleading tone.

Laramie gave a sweet smile. "There we go! Making progress after all," she said, letting go. "Now tell me...where is it?"

"It's about two warehouses down from here, in a cellar," the man said. Then he reached for something in his pants pocket. It was a rusted key. "This is the key to the cellar. I had no choice but to lock it in there, because it kept getting through anything I put it in..."

"Thank you~," Laramie said, taking the key. "Nighty-night," she said, punching the guy's face, knocking him out. "Bastard," she muttered.

"Well...we know where Al's body is, sooo...let's go!" Edward said before starting to walk in the other direction.

"Edward..."

The blonde stopped abruptly, sweat dropping. "Eh...yes?"

"Come here..."

The blonde slowly backed up until he was in front of Laramie, who had that 'Mom disapproves' look on her face. "Yeeees?"

The white-haired teen sighed, and took out a package of gauze bandages from her pocket. "Good thing I carry these things around, otherwise, you would have died a long time ago," she said, sitting the boy down on a nearby cargo crate.

Then, gently but quickly, she removed the black jacket and the black tank top Edward always wore, and set them down beside them. Then she started to wrap the gauze around Edward's wounds, taking caution not to get it caught on his automail.

When she had finished, and Edward had his clothes back on, she said, "_Now_, we can go get Al's body."

Then with that, she led the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother out of the warehouse to the one next door.

**Soooo...what did you think? Longer than the last one, that's for sure! But seriously, review or I will pull Grell from the Black Butler story and let him have his way with you people...**

**Ed- No ya wont...ITS AN EMPTY THREAT PEOPLE!**

**Me- IS NOT!**

**Ed- Yes it is!**

**Me- It is not!**

**Ed- Yes-huh!**

**Me- *gets out the big guns...MILK* **

**Ed- DONT YOU DARE!**

**Me- Then say it wasnt an empty threat!**

**Ed- BEH! Fine...She will do it...JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Me- WE LOVE YOU!**

**Ed/Me- AT LEAST ONE REVIEW WILL GET YA ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyas! This is Shadowen, again... And I decided that it doesn't matter how many reviews I get. I would like to keep the readers happy, so...HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! **

**Yeah, I decided to go ahead and do the third chapter, becase once again it's like eight-thirty and I'm unable to sleep...so yeah...**

**OH! And a special thanks to my lovely reviewers: Ms. Cheerful, Rinpup14, and RoseGranger! ((And to Ms. Cheerful for being the first to review!))**

**Edward- You're forgetting something...**

**Me- I am?**

**Edward- *nods***

**Me- Eh...OH! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist ((Sadly)) or the characters except my lovely Laramie! **

**Without anything further, Chapter Three! **

**OH! And today's my birthday! November the 15****th****...*sigh* **

"Ugh, how are we gonna find a cellar in this mess?" Edward half-asked, half-complained as the trio entered the warehouse.

"Simple, ya start looking," Laramie said, starting to move crates around to lok for the door that was obviously hidden somewhere in that hell-hole of a warehouse.

Edward gave a protesting groan, but set to work, looking behind every crate and under, inside every nook and cranny he could find.

Well...after a _very_ thorough search, the two Alchemists found nothing that would detect the presence of a door, except the exit/entrance door, anyway.

"Hmm...," the white-haired teen mused, sitting on a crate, thinking to herself, her eyes closed.

Edward leaned against a wall, crossing his arms across his chest, while Al's armored head sat on a crate beside him.

The violet eyes shot open, and the female Alchemist stood up abruptly, walking over to a random crate that they had already searched behind, under, and around. "The idiot...doesn't know a cellar from an attic," she muttered, climbing on top of the crate, and looking up.

"Really? Even a five year old knows that one," Edward said, going over to her, carrying Alphonse.

Laramie sushed the blonde, and hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on the metal beams that held up the low ceiling.

_My question is...how did that idiot Tompson get Alphonse's body up here...and in here? _she thought to herself as she unlocked a door in the ceiling, the hatch swinging down and spreading a small cloud of dust.

"Thought so," she murmured, then hoisted herslef into the attic-like room.

"Do ya see anything up there?" Edward asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN SEE ANYTHING AT ALL?!" Laramie snapped from inside the dark room.

"Eh...light a match?" the blonde said, looking up.

There was a brief silence, then a clap, then a blue spark that faded to a yellow orb that moved about-a torch.

After about five or seven minutes, a loud clang was heard, and an "Ow!" followed. She found it...by ramming her head into the armor.

"You okay?" Edward asked, a small smile threatening to come across his face.

"Yes...and if you laugh, I will kill you when I get down," the female voice said from above.

The blonde sighed. "No ya won't!"

"Will too!" Laramie shot back.

"Nu-uh!" the blonde protested.

Suddenly there was another loud clang, and Alphonse's body dropped from the hole in the roof where the entrance to the attic was, landing on the ground with another loud _CLANG!_

"Good thing I didn't feel that," Al said, a small sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Otherwise...SPLAT!" Edward said, watching Al's body stand up and go over to them, taking Al's head from him and placing it back in his body.

"Ah, much better," the younger Alchemist said, obviously happy to have his body back.

A second later, Laramie jumped out of the hole, landing on top of Ed, sending him to the ground on his stomach while she stood on his back.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, then looked at the white haired teen. "What was that for?"

"For arguing with me," Laramie said simply, shrugging. "He should know better by now."

"But to jump onto his back?"

Laramie shrugged. "It's better than his head."

"Eh...you'd probably kill him of you did that."

"Exactly, that's why I didn't do it. I do have a duty to perform, ya know," Laramie said, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, we know," Alphonse said.

Just then Edward shot up from the ground, flinging Laramie off his back.

The female Alchemist, however, did not fall onto the ground. No, she flipped herself easily in the air and landed on her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Edward shouted, glaring at Laramie with his golden eyes.

"I have told you not to argue with me," the girl said, shrugging slightly.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JUMP ON ME!"

"True...I didn't," Laramie said, giving Edward a thoughtful look. "...Sorry!" she said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" Edward yelled, grabbing the teen by the front of her shirt. "YOU NEARLY BROKE MY DAMN BACK AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!"

"...Yep, pretty much."

"...I can't belive you sometimes," the blonde said, letting go and stepping back a bit, shaking his head slightly. Edward sighed. "Come on, we better be reporting back to COlonel Ba-er, Mustang," he said, catching himself before his said the nickname he and Laramie had come up with for Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Laramie and Alphonse nodded. "Gotcha," they said.

Ed sighed, and led them all out, calling down a taxi at the curb.

Little did they know that this was only the beginning of a dangerous journey for their lives, and for their sanity...

**So...how was this? I actually got three reviews, so of course I got started right away! Wow...I'm updating pretty quick, eh? *giggles* Must be that my mojo is pretty good right now, and I have some lovely reviewers I just can't let down!**

**Edward- Yeah...I have to admit, this is the hardest I've seen you work in a long time.**

**Me- Eh...thanks? I think?**

**Edward- *shrugs* **

**Me- ...Anyway...Hope you enjoyed, or at least somewhat liked, the third chapter to this story...**

**Edward- And...**

**Me- And at least one review will ge tyou a new chapter!**

**Me/Edward- PLEASE R&R! WE LOVE YA!**


End file.
